love at first sight
by iluvtheo.c
Summary: kit and kim fanfic...last chapter!
1. love at first sight

**Hope u like! Happy reading....**

Kit bounced in with her bags.

"Hey all." She shouted.

The Hunter household filled with laughing and screams of joy at the return of their sister Kit. She was tanned now and her hair was longer. There was something different about Kit... there seemed to be a great maturity and warmth behind her smile, she almost seemed to be glowing.

Africa had been amazing for her, it had been a culture shock but had made her appreciate life and just how beautiful it was. Going there after Noah had died had helped Kit realize that she would always miss Noah but life had to go on and she could not remain stuck in the past.

"Oh my girl!" Beth squealed. "I can't believe your really here...I thought you'd be gone for longer...oh but I don't care...you're home now." Pulling her daughter into a big hug she breathed in every part of her.

"Yeah alright mum...squeeze tighter then you might actually cut off all the oxygen to my brain!" Kit laughed playfully at her mum. She had missed her mum most of all, which she had been surprised about... but now she was back she wouldn't waste anymore time arguing or anything else.

Kim sat down at the Diner Robbie sat next to him. They laughed at how much free time they would be having now they were off school for the summer.

"What you having Kim... I'm soo hungry." Robbie laughed holding his belly

Kit walked into the Diner loving the familiar smells and sounds that she had missed so much.

Kim couldn't believe his eyes as she walked in, he had never seen her before but how he could ever have missed her he did not know. Everything about her just hypnotised him... he couldn't stop staring at her... she was beautiful.

Robbie came back from the toilet ready for his food.

"Hey Kim, do you think we should maybe go the pictures on Saturday... you know the three of us?" he asked but no reply came from his friend.

"Err... Kim?? Helllooo!?" he said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Who is that!?" Kim asked still not looking away from Kit who was laughing with Alf at the counter.

"Who?" Robbie asked puzzled.

"That!" Kim shouted, annoyed at his friend.

"What...Kit?"

"You know her?"

"Well...as much as I'd love to say no...that is my sister!" Robbie laughed.

"What...she is your sister?" Kim was shocked ... she looked nothing like Robbie.

"Hey... hey Kit...come over here! There's someone I want you to meet!" Robbie shouted.

Kim wasn't prepared for this... what would he say to her!?

_How about hello to start with you idiot!_ He thought to himself.

Kit wandered over to the table.

_I can't talk to her! _He thought. His stomach was doing summersaults... he'd never experienced anything like it.

"Kit, this is my friend Kim. Kim this is my big sister Kit."

"Gooday Kim. Nice to meet you" She said extending her arm to shake his hand. Her touch felt so smooth... he almost didn't want to let go. He coughed a little and made his voice go a fraction deeper so he sounded more manley!

"Hey."

"Well I've got to be off! See you at home Robbie. See you again Kim." With that she left.

_I said hey! All I could say was hey! How stupid must I have looked! ... but she did say he'd see me again!! _Kim was totally lost in his thoughts.

"Hello! Is anyone there! You've just been ignoring me for the last ten minutes mate! I mean I know I can be boring sometimes but at least try and look interested!" Robbie laughed.

"I'm sorry Robbie."

"Is everything alright? What were you thinking about?" Robbie asked.

"Ah nothing." He lied. In truth all he could think about was Kit. He didn't know if he believed in love at first sight but meeting Kit sure had him thinking that way.

_Kit _he thought letting out a smile.

**Hope you liked! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Lots of love**

**Rxxxxx**

** You'll never walk alone**

**l.f.c**


	2. a glimpse

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews.....please keep them comin!! Anyway im sorry if this fics a bit boring to start with but I promise its gonna get better"**

**Well happy reading!!....**

Kim walked barefoot along the beach. He loved it here in Summer bay now, there had been a time when he would have given anything to leave this place... but not now. Now there was everything to stay for! Now there was Kit. He had not stopped thinking about her, everything about her had captivated him. He had never felt like this for any other girl before...it made him feel silly!

He made his way nervously to the Caravan park and knocked lightly on the door hoping that she would open the door to him. He gave a sigh as Robbie opened the door.

"Alright mate. Come in."

The two boys had a great time playing the play station and eating loads of food all day. Secretly Kim only stayed so long so that he could maybe get a glimpse of Kit. He was just about to leave when she came walking in the door loaded with shopping bags.

"Hi guys. You ok?...I tell you I have missed shopping...I bought soooo much today!!!" She laughed.

Kim raced to the door.

"Here let me help you with those." He said eagerly taking some shopping bags out of her hands.

"Ah thanks...Kim isn't it!?"

"Yeah."

"So...is this all you boys have been doing all day?"

"Ah well you know sis! There's nothing more important than better educating ourselves with the help of many video games!" Robbie said jumping up to join them in the kitchen.

"Robbie....have I told you lately how much of a dork you are!" She said throwing an orange at him. Kim couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Oh my sister you make me laugh!!" He laughed sarcastically throwing the fruit right back at her.

"Hey you guys what have I told you about food fights!....Oh hello Kim love. Are you staying for dinner tonight?" Beth asked.

Kim wanted desperately to but he didn't know if he could...he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Kit.

"Yeah of course he is!" Kit interrupted.

Kim's heart did a huge somersault...she wanted him to stay.

The Hunters all sat down to dinner, thankfully there were not as many of them as there usually would have been. Matilda and Henry were at Colleen's with Max and Scott had taken Dani out for a meal.

Kim sat nervously across from Kit, sneaking looks at her every now and again. He thought she was so pretty, the way her beautiful auburn hair fell across her face so every now and again she would lightly push it back behind her ears. Her perfect green eyes seemed to sparkle to him...he felt so silly even thinking someone like her would ever like him.

"Thanks for the meal Mrs Hunter... it was really good." Kim complimented Beth.

"Ah no problem love... you're welcome any time, Robbie will you help me clear away please?"

Kim started to panic Robbie leaving the table would mean him and Kit would be alone.

"Err...here I'll help." He made to get up but Beth pushed him back down.

"Don't be silly Kim you're our guest, you stay were you are." She laughed.

The two moved away from the table leaving Kim looking foolishly at the table desperate to find something to say. But he was saved from embarrassment as Kit started to talk.

"So Kim where do you live?" She propped her head up with her hands as she listened intently to him talk.

After what only seemed like seconds Beth and Robbie returned to the table. Kim felt like he had been talking to Kit about everything. She had made him laugh with little one-liners every now and again. As he thanked Beth again and left that night he had an over whelming sensation in his stomach.

_She is something!_ He thought to himself.

Hope u liked...please tell me what u thought 

**Lots of love**

**R xxxxxxxxx**

** You'll never walk alone**

**l.f.c**


	3. secrets revealed

**Thanks for all the reviews....they made me smile! Thanks to Daunting darkness for your lovely reviews!...I wasn't going to have the story angsty...but I'll try and work some in there just for u! I actually haven't seen the Noah death/Sarah storyline yet! Were way behind in England!(Noah and Hayley haven't even got married yet!!..Kirsty's only just "miscarried" her "baby"....and Leah is still pregnant with Sally n Flynn's baby!)...but of course I found out all about it and you're right it does sound really good!**

**Also thanks to gypsy Nash for your lovely reviews! ....and to anyone else I've forgotten to thank!**

**Well hope u like...happy reading!!**

Kim had of course been thinking about Kit all week. He kept having fleeting feelings of braveness...where he felt confident enough o actually go up to her and ask her on a date. But then he would think how silly that would be; as he knew she'd never look at him twice. Or was he wrong!..every time he'd seen her in passing over that week she had smiled at him and stopped to talk...maybe she did like him! Or was she just being polite!

_Too confusing! _He thought to himself.

He sat down in the Diner rubbing his belly...he was soooo hungry.

"Hungry hey!?"

He jumped out of his skin. Turning slightly he saw Kit smiling down at him!

"Oh...you saw that did you!" He laughed feeling so foolish.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked sitting down.

He could hardly control himself from seeming too keen to say yes. "Sure" he said casually.

"Thanks."

They ordered their meals and began too talk.

"So kit...You just got back from Africa right?"

"Oh yeah. It was amazing...I've never seen anything like it. I can't wait to go back."

"Cool...I'd love to go sightseeing there it would be great. When are you going back?" He asked innocently.

"I'm actually going back after the summer...I haven't told mum that yet so... ssh!" She giggled but Kim was in shock.

That was all he was getting of her, 5 weeks...then she'd be gone again.

"Oh right," he coughed trying to regain himself, "of course... of course I will."

He sat and listened to her talk. He felt so content he thought he'd fall asleep...not because she bored him but because she soothed him. They ate and laughed and talked some more. Kim couldn't believe how easy it was too talk to her, he had never had that before...not even with Brooke.

"Ah Kim I'm sorry I totally lost track of time... I was supposed to be home ages ago. I'm sorry...err this was fun Kim... we'll have to do it again some time." She smiled and left as Kim's heart gave a huge leap.

That night Robbie came round to Kim's house with a stack of his video games. Just what Kim needed.

_Get Kit out of my head for a while! _He thought to himself. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her all day...he needed a break!

The two boys sat down and began on the first game.

"So Robbie...Kit do you get on with her?" Kim asked.

"Ah about as much as anyone gets on with their pain in the bum big sister!"

"Did she go to Summer bay high?"

"Yeah she did for a while. Then she went away to uni for a bit then she took a year out to go to Africa. And now she's back here...annoying me as usual!" He said sarcastically.

"Do you think she'll go back to uni?"

"As far as I know she is....what's with all the questions about my sister?" He asked turning to look at Kim puzzled.

"Ah no reason... just wondering was all!" Kim said quickly trying to dodge Robbie's looks.

"Do you...you don't do you!..." Robbie looked at Kim, who's cheeks began to turn a shade of pink. "You do.....YOU FANCY MY SISTER!!!" Robbie stood up repulsed.

"I don't I don't!" Kim replied desperately.

"Ewww you do!! Kim mate you have _seen _her right! So you know she's a complete weirdo!" Robbie said sitting next to his friend.

"She is not a weirdo Robbie.... And so what if I like her! It's not like I'm going to do anything!"

"Ewww!..i thought you had better taste mate!" Robbie laughed.

"Hey!!" Kim laughed "You won't say anything to her will you! Promise me Rob you wont say anything to her!" He began to worry, he really didn't want Kit to find out.

When Robbie left that night, Kim had a horrible feeling that his feelings would soon become public knowledge to everyone!!

**Hope u enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading.... Please review!**

**Lots of love**

**R**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**You'll never walk alone**

**l.f.c**


	4. miss you

**I'm so sorry this chapter took me forever! … I've been away to London with my school (it was boss)!!! So I just haven't had time to write.**

**Daunting Darkness… thank you sooooooo much for your reviews they always make me smile. England is behind in homeandaway because it went off telly for a while cos it switched channels so were about 6 months behind I think. Neighbours (which I loooove too I wish they had a fanfic place for that!!) is actually alright its only about 4 weeks behind so its not too bad. Anyways thanks for your reviews xx**

**Gypsy Nash… thank you for your lovely reviews. I hope your enjoying the fanfic xx**

**Thanks to Pagan, icyinferno ...i'm was so happy to hear i got it right with these two!...lol i knew they'd be a good match! xx**

**And PJo4ever too for your review I loved readingit x**

**Ok here it is happy reading! **

Kim had spent the last few weeks deliberately avoiding the whole Hunter family, he had been so nervous all week that Robbie would have told someone about his feelings towards Kit. He tried his best to spend as little time in the same room as Robbie in school as possible… waiting around at the end of school longer than he normally would just so he wouldn't bump into him.

As he walked home that day he laughed at himself. How had one girl managed to affect him so much!! He felt so silly!

He looked out over the beach…she was standing there!! He had been so busy thinking about Kit it had totally skipped his mind that he might actually see her on his way home. He stood still for a while not really knowing what to do.

_I'll go and talk to her _he thought, _No I can't do that…she looks like she wants to be alone…Or she could need someone to talk to…something might be wrong! _

He stood for a while longer just watching her. The thought crossed his mind about maybe telling her how he felt. _I mean what's the worst she could do? _He thought to himself. But then he was overcome by panic.

_Don't be silly Kim… she'd turn you down then you'd look a fool and you'd never be able to face Robbie or any of the Hunter's again!_

He slowly made his way down to the waters edge where she stood with just her toes in the water. As he got closer he noticed tears in her eyes…he thought about turning back after all she hadn't seen him yet, but then he couldn't seem to stop himself. He wanted to hug her and take all her problems away.

"Hi Kit. Are you ok?" He asked gently.

"Oh Kim hey." She said quickly turning away from him and wiping her eyes, frantically trying to get rid of all traces that she had been crying.

"I'm alright thanks. Yourself?" She asked trying to sound upbeat.

"I'm ok. Why are you crying?" He asked. Shocked at how upfront he had been he stared at the floor expecting her to shout at him. Instead he was shocked to find that Kit burst into tears right in front of him. He didn't hesitate; he gently put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. He couldn't describe the feelings that coursed through his body. She felt so right… he didn't want to let her go; he just needed to comfort her.

Kit didn't refuse his hug, she accepted it and returned it too. She needed a bit of comfort.

"Ah I'm sorry Kim. I'm being so silly." She said crying deeper into his tee shirt.

"It's alright." He said fighting every nerve in his body to stop himself stroking her hair.

"I got a call today from one of my friends. She said that the trip back to Africa has had to be brought closer than expected. They're leaving in a couple of days and if I want to go back I have to go with them or I can't go at all."

Kim was too stunned to speak instead he stood there and let her speak, still holding her in his arms.

"I really want to go back, but I just thought I'd get to stay here longer than a couple of weeks. I have no idea how I'm going to tell mum…we've been having a great time since I got back, I don't know if I can leave her." She buried her head in his chest.

"You could always stay." He said quietly after a few minutes.

She looked up at him, her eyes still filled with tears. " Oh…you don't understand Kim. I loved it out there and I was always going to go back anyway, I just didn't think it would be this soon." Kit began to notice just how long she had been hugging Kim and lightly moved herself away from his embrace.

"Oh of course and that's cool." Kim shifted nervously feeling like he had annoyed her some how.

"Hey listen," she smiled " thank you Kim so much for listening. I'm sorry I made your tee shirt wet." She laughed pointing at the tear- stains she had left on him.

"No problem. Look after yourself" He smiled making to leave.

Turning back slowly he looked at Kit for a while.

"Hey kit. Your mum wouldn't be the only person who missed you if you went away you know. I'd miss you too…really miss you." He walkedquickly off before Kit could answer back. He left her standing on the beach even more confused than she had been before.

**Ooo thanks for reading. Please review I'd love to know any suggestions or comments you have**

**Lots of love**

**R**

**Xxxxxx**

**You'll never walk alone**

**l.f.c**


	5. confused?

**Hey all. Thanks for your lovely reviews; I just love them all so much.**

**Special thank you's to Gypsy Nash… I love getting reviews from you, they always make me smile. I LOVED the idea of kit running after him…so I hope you don't mind I've used it in this chapter!! Xx**

**SmilinStar … thanks for your lovely review. I totally agree that Kit n Kim are really cute!! I wish we could see what's happen over in Australia now with them too, but I'm glad my little story can keep u going till it reaches are screens! Xx**

**Thanks as well to Amber for your review, I'm glad u like my story Xx**

**Anyways thanks again... happy reading**

"Kim. Kim… KIM!" Kit shouted at the top of her lungs running up the beach. But it was too late he was gone. She stood at the top of the beach out of breath from running. Sitting down on the bench she put her head in her hands.

_What did he mean?_ She thought. The idea that Kim could have feelings for her never entered Kit's minds… of course she really liked him too but she just thought it was on her side.

The idea made her feel all happy inside but angry too. _As if I need this right now! _She thought, but then giggled to herself.

She slowly made her way home thinking every minute of Kim. The day had really confused her, she didn't know how she was going to tell her mum that she'd be leaving again in only a few days…she wasn't even sure if she really was going to go.

As she sat watching TV with the family that night all she could think of was still Kim. He had held her and comforted her more than just a friend would and as the night went on she became more certain that she had enjoyed it…she had enjoyed him just holding her!

That night she turned restlessly in her bed…she had to see him, just so that she could be clear…he had confused her so much.

She contemplated climbing out of the window like she used to years ago when she had had her drinking problem…eventually she convinced herself that climbing out the window would probably not be the brightest idea!

"Morning sleepy head! Did you sleep alright?" Beth asked placing a plate of pancakes down in front of her daughter and giving her a big kiss.

"Yeah thanks mum." Kit smiled, something deep inside her stomach stirred…

_I would really miss her _she thought to herself. She looked at her mum for a long time. She was amazed at how quickly she had breakfast done for everyone just the way each individual person liked it.

"Have you got any plans today Rob?" Kit asked taking a bite of her pancake.

"Yeah me, Kim and Tasha are taking one of the boats out, we're going to go round some of the coaves." He yawned sleepily.

Kit eyes widened "That sounds like fun Rob… you wouldn't mind if I tagged along would you?" Kit asked.

"Why not!...we're meeting in an hour so be ready!...I know what your like we'll be late for sure!" He laughed.

This was a perfect oppertunity Kit thought, when she got the chance she would corner Kim. She got up from the table _I'll have to change_ she thought to herself running up the stairs to her room.

**I'm sorry it's not the longest or best of chapters I've ever wrote bit of writers block! ...but the next one will be better I promise!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Luv R xxxxxxxx**

**You'll never walk alone**

**l.f.c**


	6. nothings ever easy

Thanks for all your reviews... they really made me happy. A special thanks to Smilinstar and Gypsy Nash for all your lovely reviews and also ha fan I'm glad u like my story : ) xx

**Also a big thanks to Amber…I'm reeeeallly sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up…but I hope u enjoy it cos it's dedicated to you. Xx **

**Ok everyone happy reading **

"Where do you think Robbie is?" Tasha asked Kim. She was starting to get bored now, they had been waiting there for over half an hour for their friend. _He's never usually this late_ she thought to herself.

"He'll be here soon." Kim said although he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. Just then he caught sight of Robbie walking along the road…

"It's alright Tash…he's here now!" He laughed, but then he caught sight of who was next to Robbie. _Oh no! _He thought.

A pang of guilt coursed through Kim's body, it had been only a few days ago that he had let slip some of his feelings for Kit. He remembered how he had deliberately ignored her as she called after him that day on the beach.

"Sorry I'm late guys… someone here took so long getting ready…" He looked at Kit angrily. "…but it's alright we're here now! Let's go get a boat." He said forcing calm into his voice. He walked to Tasha and placed a loving arm around her, which she held onto and laughed. They walked ahead leaving Kit and Kim alone facing an awkward silence.

"Hi." Kit said suddenly nervous about being alone with Kim.

"Hey." Kim replied just as nervous. "We…err should probably catch up with them," he said pointing to Robbie and Tasha.

They walked towards the boats without a sound, both desperately thinking of something they could say to relax the situation… just to stop it being so uncomfortable.

"Listen Kit about the other day I err… just wanted to say…err…" Kim stammered. He had no idea what he wanted to say to her, but now she had stopped and was looking up at him expectantly with her sparkling green eyes. He started to panic…he really hadn't prepared for this.

" I just err…wondered if you had told your mum you're going yet?" He could see the disappointment on Kit's face, he watched as her eyes fell to the floor and he was filled with guilt.

She had been expecting for him to explain everything to her, he was going to tell her everything she thought. But things were never that easy.

"No. I'm going though…unless….. I mean I can't think that there's a reason to stay. Can you?" She asked hopefully, but Kim had turned away from her…he had turned to answer Robbie who had called him from the boat.

"Alright mate we'll be right there." He shouted. "I think we better hurry up." He said gesturing towards the boat, but Kit was too angry she wanted to run away and to hide from him.

"Fine" She said with a bitter tone to her voice.

She climbed in the boat and set off.

Kim kept trying to look at her as they soared through the waves but it was too hard, he'd messed this whole situation up. In truth he had heard every word Kit had said to him, but had just chosen to ignore it. He had wanted to answer for her to stay for him… so that he could look after her but he hadn't…he'd chickened out of it and was now sitting on a boat racing towards the horizon unable to even look up… never mind look at the girl he was feeling more sure that he loved.

"Robbie… don't you think were going a bit fast? Were coming up to the coves…do you want to maybe slow down." Tasha laughed but Robbie wasn't.

"I err…can't stop it!" He said starting to panic.

"What do you mean you can't stop it?" Kit shouted.

"I mean I can't stop it!... the engine won't turn off and I can't get it to slow down!" He shouted back attempting everything he could to get the boat to stop. The coves were suddenly become far to close for comfort.

"Well just turn the boat around so were at least away from the rocks!" Kim suggested turning the handle of the boat only for it to snap right off in his hand. The four friends looked at each other in disbelief.

"Kim!!" Tasha shouted.

"What I didn't mean it….listen we're going to have to jump." He said frantically searching for life jackets.

"I can't believe this…." Robbie said helping Kim search for the life jackets "… there are no life jackets!" He shouted.

"Listen we have to jump now! Come on!" Kim shouted. " We'll make sure we meet over by the stretch of beach over their ok!?"

Robbie nodded then pulled Tasha towards him and they both jumped of the side of the boat together.

" Ready?... Kit…are you ready?" He said urgently.

"I don't think I can." She said scared.

"Hey…we have to jump now…you don't have to worry I won't let anything happen to you… I promise." He grabbed her hand and the pair jumped in together.

Their bodies hit the water and for a moment he lost her.

_I let go…I let go! _He screamed to himself. He tried desperately to regain his surroundings and find her again and as soon as his head hit the surface he was screaming her name.

"KIT? KIT?"

He heard a coughing noise of someone who had just hit the surface from behind him and spun round to find Kit fighting to keep herself above the waves.

He swam as fast as he could to her.

"It's ok, it's ok! I've got you. I've got you." He said pulling her close to him and stroking her now wet mattered hair. She rested her head on his chest fighting with her feet to keep herself above water. They both stared at the boat now seconds from impact and gasped in horror as it smashed to pieces on impact with the rocks.

Kim stared at Kit, who stared right back. "Come on we need to start to swim." He said gently releasing her a little so they could begin to try and get to safety.

**There you have it. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review I'd love to know what you think. **

**Thanks lots of luv**

**R**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**p.s… wish me luck…I've got exams next week and I'm reeeallly scared.**

**You'll never walk alone**

**l.f.c**


	7. honesty

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you all seriously make me smile:) **

**Hope everyone else who had exams did ok… mine are all over now! Yay **

**Anyways thanks again everyone and happy reading xxxxxxxx**

Kim helped Kit onto the dry beach both ringing wet and in shock at what had just happened to them.

"Are you alright?" He asked holding her arms.

She looked at him and felt totally safe "Yeah….I think so…. Are you?"

"I will be." He said quietly returning her stare. They stood in silence for a minute, huddling close together. Their moment was interrupted though by a cry from behind them.

"Are you guys ok?" It was Robbie and Tasha, who looked every bit in shock as they were.

"Yeah. Are you?" Kim asked.

"Yeah were alright. I can't believe that's just happened!" Tasha said gently, causing Robbie to place a loving arm around her shoulders and pull her into a hug.

They all paused and tried to sort out what had gone wrong in their own minds.

"We have to try and get to some sort of road before it gets too dark, does anyone know roughly where we are?" Kit asked.

"Well we shouldn't be too far away. I mean we were only in the boat for what thirty forty minutes!" He suppressed a laugh but quickly became serious again as he saw the look on Tasha's face. "Alright, I think that two of us should start walking to try and find a road or something…and two of us should stay here just in case any boats pass by or something!"

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I'll go walking with Rob and you girls stay here." Kim suggested.

"No I want to stay with Robbie." Tasha said determinedly.

"Alright Tash, me and you'll go walking. Are you two alright to stay here?" Robbie asked. "We'll be back as soon as we can….hopefully with some help." He grabbed Tasha's hand and they began to walk away.

Kit and Kim watched until they could no longer see them anymore.

"May as well sit down…we might be here a while" Kim motioned Kit to sit next to him.

She sat down knowing that this situation could turn out to be a whole lot more awkward than she'd thought it would be, especially since she felt he had treated her so bad earlier on in the day. All that anger that she had felt when Kim had not told her his true feelings for her came flooding back as she thought back to it. She suddenly wanted to be really mad at him and shout, she turned to say everything that had been on her mind all day to him but suddenly she stopped. He sat with his head resting on his forehead and his eyes closed. She stared at him for what felt like ages and all anger melted away, all she wanted now was for him to tell her.

_That would make everything better._ She thought to herself… if he just told her.

The more she stared at him the more she was convinced that she would stay for him… that she would stay only for him. Kim opened his eyes and Kit was forced out of her daydreams.

"Are you ok?" He asked puzzled to why she had been staring at him.

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be!" She snapped, embarrassed at being caught in such a position.

Kim was taken aback by her abruptness… but was soon soothed as he saw the pink that flushed in her cheeks.

"Where do you think Rob and Tasha are now?" He asked her.

"Well I don't know do I!" She said harshly.

"Kit…do you have a problem with me! … If you do I'd rather you come out and say it rather than sit here being unpleasant!" He sat right in front of her so she couldn't look anywhere else but at him.

"I don't have a problem," her tone was biting.

"Well it's obvious to me that you do! So would you please tell me what it is?"

She stared at the sand by her feet not wanting to say what was on the tip of her tongue. She stood up and started to walk trying to escape… she didn't have a clue where she was walking too, just walking away.

"Kit!" He shouted after her. He began to run to catch up with her. "Kit will you wait!"

"I think you should drop it Kim."

"No I wont." He said grabbing her arm and turning her around so she looked him straight in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I hate the fact that you…..that you are making me have second thoughts!" She shouted at him.

He loosened his grip on her arms and just stared at her in shock.

"What?"

"Yeah that's right Kim. I like you….really like you and it's tearing me apart because now I don't know…. I just don't know!"

They both stared at each other shocked by what had happened.

It was starting to get dark and cold now and there was still no sign of a boat or of Robbie and Tasha. Kit sat with her head in her hands annoyed that she had been foolish enough to be brutally honest. A few meters away Kim sat staring at the sea annoyed with himself for not being brutally honest with her, and allowing his opportunity to have passed.

Kit pulled her arms round her tight, she was starting to get really cold now.

_I just want to go home! _She quietly thought to herself as a silent tear ran down her cheek.

**Well I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry it took a long time to get here!**

**Please review… thanks**

**Luv**

**R**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**You'll never walk alone**

**l.f.c**


	8. rescue

**Gypsy Nash, catchstar, amber, Smilinstar and of course the lovely Laura thank u all so much for all your excellent reviews.**

**Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**Happy reading**

It was now almost so dark Kim could hardly see Kit sitting down the beach in front of him.

He had sat there repeating in his head just how stupid he was and how he'd never forgive himself for this.

It had turned bitterly cold now and he was starting to wish he was back in the Diner just watching the telly. He knew that the silence that had seemed to last for hours couldn't go on, so he slowly got to his feet and walked to Kit.

"I have nothing to say to you." Kit stated quietly as he sat beside her.

"I'm sorry." He said simply.

"Save it Kim, I don't want to hear this!" She shivered as they were met with a big gust of wind.

He wanted to hold her and make her feel warm and safe again, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it… not now. He got up again to sit away from her and give her some space but then stopped himself. Suddenly before he knew it he had grabbed her arm and had pulled her to her feet. Not even thinking for a minute he pulled her forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

Confused she shouted out at him.

"Kim?" But she was cut off as he pulled her forward again and kissed her for longer this time and with more urgency, Kit surprised herself as she began to him kiss back.

"Ok, well wasn't really expecting that." Kit laughed to herself.

"I hate the way we've been so stupid about this whole thing! I like you, you like me so…." He kissed her again.

"Well, I could get used to that!" Kit giggled to herself.

"Me too!" He laughed

"I'm still mad at you though!" She said sounding much less convincing as she has just a couple of hours before.

"I know, I know." He said lightly touching her cheek.

They stayed on the beach for what seemed like hours just talking about everything and adorning each other with the kisses. Kim had just started trying to turn the conversation onto Africa when he stopped.

"Is that a boat?" He said getting to his feet.

"Oh my word, it is. I think they've seen us! HEY! OVER HERE!" She shouted running into the water waving her arms.

Kim followed suit and shouted even louder, to his amazement the boat had started flashing lights in their direction and lowering a life boat. Kit turned and fell into his arms delighted that they would finally be going home; Kim embraced everything about her and thought to himself that he was going to love getting home.

The rescue life boat arrived with a welcome smile from Alf.

"Stone the flammin crows we've been looking for you two for ages! We picked up Robbie and Tasha on the road so don't worry." He helped them into the lifeboat and they started back home.

Kit sat and watched as the beach got smaller and smaller, she was so relieved to be getting home. She turned to Kim.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

She said nothing but kissed him gently on the lips.

**Ooo…hope u liked! **

**Just a quick note to lynd. Thanks for your review. I've decided I'm not going to put anything about Kit/Noah in my fic…sorry but I'm not really a fan (please don't kill me for sayin that!) but thanks for the suggestion I'd love to have more!**

**Luv **

**R **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**You'll never walk alone**

**l.f.c**


	9. need to talk

**Sorry it took so long… this chapter has been by far the hardest to write! So I'm sorry if it's pants! Thanks to Smilin star, lynd, gypsy nash…**

**Dedication to Amber … for your patience thanks!**

**Happy reading!**

As soon as they had pulled into the docks Beth had Kit being checked over by the paramedics and then straight into the back of the car home before Kit could even speak to Kim.

"I was so worried Kit!" She sighed looking at her daughter lovingly.

"I know. It was a bit scary out there for a while!" She laughed lightly.

"I bet it was! Robbie…."

"Robbie! Is he all right? What about Tasha?" Kit asked hurriedly suddenly remembering that she had not asked after her brother.

"Oh he's alright! Just a few cuts and bruises but don't worry he's fine. What about you are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes mum, I'm fine!" Kit laughed. " I'm just really tired."

"Right well off to bed with you then when we get home!" She kissed her daughter lightly on the forehead.

Kit made her way up the stairs totally lost in thought. She felt strange inside… like she desperately wanted to see Kim again, but she also desperately didn't! It shocked her and was really starting to confuse her.

She lay down on her bed aching with tiredness just wanting sleep to arrive, suddenly her phone beeped at the side of her bed.

_Ooo a message! _She thought.

She took the small phone and opened the new message. It was from Alex.

**Hey! Jst wntd 2 say im really looking 4ward to cin u. Africa is gonna b so xcellnt wid u! cnt wait to c u agen!**

**All my luv **

**Alex**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Kit stared at the message her heart totally torn. She and Alex had become really close while they were out in Africa and she had been dreaming about the day that they would be able to see each other again. Yet she knew if she left now her and Kim wouldn't even have a chance to see if a relationship between them could last. Half of her leaned towards Alex yet her new found attraction and special connection to Kim still lingered in her head.

She sighed loudly and placed the phone back down… she couldn't think about anything she just needed to rest.

The next morning Kit awoke to the smell of breakfast… her favourite pancakes… wafting in through the door. She smiled to herself

_Mums speciality! _She thought.

She walked down the stairs slowly wiping sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morn…..oh Kim!" She stood in shock… there he was in her living room.

She blushed, she couldn't believe he was sitting there waiting for her… and she had entered the room with her old pyjamas and bed hair.

"Good morning!" He smiled looking at her and smiled.

"Hey… what are you doing here?" She asked shocked.

"Kim is helping me with the pancakes I thought I would make your favourite and he dropped around and offered a hand!" Beth smiled knowingly.

"Oh well… that's was… nice surprise" She muttered quietly under her breath.

Beth made an excuse to go upstairs leaving the pair alone.

"I think we need to talk.. don't you?" Kim asked smiling.

"Yeah I think we do." She started to follow him outside to the chairs… dreading and doubting what she was about to tell him…

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**Lots of luv**

**Rachel**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**You'll never walk alone**

**l.f.c**


	10. tears

**Thanks for all your reviews. : )**

**Smilin Star…this chapters dedicated to you hope you like x**

**Happy reading…**

Before she had chance to speak to him Kim had pulled her into a loving embrace. Stroking her hair softly he whispered in her ear.

"I have not been able to stop thinking about you all night."

Kit blushed feeling guilty of how she had been too busy sleeping to think about him that much! The pair sat down with their pancakes and for a second all Kim could do was stare at her.

"Kim… I erm I'm not sure how I'm going to say this. So I'm just going to come out and say it…. I think I'm still going to go to Africa."

Kim sat slightly in shock, and slightly filled with embarrassment.

_Here I am planning what places I'm going to take her when I take her out on dates and thinking about how great it'll be to tell everyone and all she wants to do is leave! _He thought to himself.

"Oh right, well guess there's not much point me staying then!" He got up quickly to go.

"Kim! Please don't go!" She said taking his hand gently reminding him of how much he liked her.

"Yesterday night I got a text message from a boy that I got close to when I was out there… and it just made me think and brought back all these feelings I'd forgotten about. I made my mind up I was going to go."

Kim could feel his blood boiling at the thought of there being someone else who would take her away from him.

"But then you come along this morning and everything inside me is screaming at me that I want to stay for you! That I actually can't imagine what my life would be like now without you… someone I have known for a couple of weeks but feel like I have known a lifetime!…… Tell me what I should do!" She said quietly.

"I really think it's up to you…I can't make decisions for you Kit. " He said more angrily than he had intended to. He regretted it as soon as he saw the look on Kit's face.

"I don't know what you should do!"

"Right…well they leave in two days and I guess I'll be joining them then!" She said tears filling her eyes threatening to spill over. "See you around Kim… it's been nice knowing you!" She said turning back into the house tears now freely running down her face.

"Wait Kit…" But it was too late she'd gone.

Kit ran his fingers through his hair…._i'm so stupid!_ He thought to himself.

He left the house not in the way he had expected when he's gone there. Instead of feeling all loved up inside he hated himself and regretted ever saying anything in the first place to her.

Kit started packing tears running down her face, her mum watched in the background filled with sadness at loosing her daughter so soon.

"You don't have to go do you?" Beth asked hoping with every part of her that her daughter would stop and stay.

"I'm sorry mum… I really do." Kit said too preoccupied to notice the tears falling from her devastated mum.

Kim couldn't believe that this was happening… he loved her! It was so simple and yet so complicated. He hated the way he had to be so stubborn… now he had lost her for good.

**Hope you liked…please review**

**Lots of love**

**Rachel**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**You'll never walk alone**

**l.f.c**


	11. goodbyes

**Thanks for all your reviews… made me smile! **

**This chapter is being dedicated to Gypsy Nash for being an excellent and constant reviewer… you're a star! Xx**

**Happy reading**

Kim sat on his bed, head in hands knowing that the woman he loved was probably waiting outside by the car waiting with patient excitement for her mum to hurry up and find her keys.

_She probably won't even be thinking about me. I really blew this didn't I!" _He thought to himself sadly.

He couldn't believe how badly he'd messed things up with her. When she asked him to tell her what to do all he should have done was shout "STAY". He needed air, slowly he got up from his bed and made for the door.

"Mum, please will you hurry up!" Kit sat outside by the car waiting for her mum. Never in her life had she been more excited but apprehensive in her hole life. She knew she was going to Africa for all the wrong reasons this time, and yet she still wouldn't admit that she wanted nothing more than to stay and go and find Kim. But she didn't know if it was her pride or something else that was just forbidding her to give in.

"Alright love…found them!" Her mum smiled jiggling her keys.

"Finally!" She laughed. She moved to get in the car but suddenly stopped. "Mum if I wanted to come home could I?" She asked sounding almost frightened.

"Kit…. of course you could. This will always, always be your home and you will be welcome her forever! You are my daughter Kit and I love you so much." She placed a gentle hand on her daughters face. "If you ever, ever need me to talk to or anything while you rout there you make sure you get in contact!"

"I will mum, I promise." She replied her eyes filling with tears. They shared a long hug before they knew that it was time to leave.

Kim walked silently along the deserted beach, all he could think about was Kit and where she might be now.

"Strike me flammin roan you look a bit depressed!" Kim turned round to see Alf carrying that old familiar fishing net that he spent hours with down the beach.

"Ah, I'm alright!" Kim lied.

"Let me guess, it's about a Sheila!" Alf laughed heartily placing his fishing gear down.

"How did you know! I've really messed things up Alf."

"We wouldn't be talking about young Kit Hunter would we!" Alf asked with a sly smile on his face.

Kim nodded " She's going away, like now and I had the opportunity to make her change her mind but I didn't take it, I just got all defensive and angry and now… she's leaving!"

"Well it's a bit obvious what you've got to do mate!"

"It is!" Kim asked confused.

"Well of course it is! You like her don't you and you don't want her to go right!"

"Yeah!"

"Well then you've got to go after her, tell her that before she goes and then she can make a decision about going!"

"It's not that simple… it's too late!"

"Nothing's ever too late Kim. You're wasting time standing here with me though!" He stated totally unfazed concentrating on his fishing.

Kim seemed to take a minute to realize that it was that obvious, he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it until now… he needed to stop her!

He shouted a thank you to Alf as he sprinted up the beach knowing full well that he'd have to run fast to try and catch her before she left.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Lots of love **

**Rachel**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**You'll never walk alone**

**l.f.c**


	12. keep going

**Thank you all sooo much for your fabulous reviews I loved reading every single one of them. The story getting really close the end now sob so a special thanks to Gypsy Nash, Smilin star, Firehunter, Dani Sutherland, Amber.**

**A special thank you to catchstar for everyone of your lovely reviews : ) this chapters dedicated to you.**

**Happy reading**

Kim couldn't believe how fast his legs were carrying him, he was running faster than he had ever run before… determined that he would get there in time.

Panting hard he urged himself to carry on… not to stop.

He rounded the corner and could see the house in the distance he stood for a split second holding his side trying wishing that the stitch would go away.

_Keep going_ he pushed himself to keep moving.

All he could think about was how every step was bringing him closer and closer to her… to Kit.

He saw Robbie walking towards him.

"Hey Kim, I didn't know you were so eager to see me mate! Slow down!" He laughed seeing the speed his friend was advancing towards him.

"Can't... stop…love...KIT!" He stuttered. He ran straight past Robbie, who looked more confused than ever.

He kept going towards the house… he couldn't have been more than 30 seconds away when and his heart was pumping so fast he thought it was going to explode out of his chest.

He turned the corner and his heart sank.

The car that he had been so desperate to stop, the car that was holding the woman he loved inside was driving down the drive way and away from him. He didn't have it….he didn't have the energy left in his legs to run. He watched as it left turning a corner… disappearing from view.

He bent over double resting his hands on his legs breathing so fast. He couldn't believe it… he had really lost her… she was gone.

**Ooo it's getting exciting! I know this chapter was extremely short but never fear the next one will be supper long!**

**Thanks so much for reading **

**Love you all loads**

**Rachel**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**You'll never walk alone **

**l.f.c**


	13. just risk it!

**I'm so sorry I've been away for so long! … Don't u just HATE exams! **

**Thank u sooo much for all your reviews… I'm sorry I've kept you all waiting so long. This is the penultimate chapter! So next chapter I'll be saying my personal thank you's! **

**But for now happy reading!**

She couldn't believe she had sat there waiting for him…expecting him to suddenly come running up the pathway to tell her he loved her and stop her going! How silly she felt! Kit looked down at her hands forcing tears back as her mum turned the car out of the drive. She wanted to look behind her but she didn't want to be disappointed yet again. Her stomach was knotting knowing that she would be seeing all her old friends… and Alex. She didn't know if she really wanted to see him anymore. She knew that as soon as she saw him she wouldn't be able to stop thinkingthe person she really wanted to be seeing was Kim.

"Are you alright love?" her mum asked gently.

"Yeah mum, I'm alright."

Kim stood there, hands on his knees desperately trying to get his breath back and then suddenly it dawned on him.He didn't want to risk it…he needed to catch the car…even though it was probably impossible he still had to try!

He started running again, though the stitch in his side was cutting into him like a knife he still kept running. He turned the corner and squinted to see the car in the distance.

_It's not too far! _He thought spurring himself to continue. He took a great intake of air…filling his lungs then started sprinting.

"Was it stupid mum? For me to wait so long for him," Kit asked her mum a tear now rolling down her face,

"Oh Kit!"

"I just… I just wanted him to turn up so badly!" Kit cried wiping tears from her eyes.

"I know you did my love, and I'm so sorry he didn't. I suppose what you have to try and do now, even though it'll be hard, is to try and move on… concentrate on where you're going now and new things you'll be experiencing." Beth reached over and stroked her daughters face.

She turned her attention back to the road glancing at her rear view mirror as she made to turn a corner.

"Wait Kit…. I think… I think!" Beth trailed off bringing the car to an abruptstop at the side of the road.

"What mum...what's going on?" Kit asked puzzled.

"I think Kim's running after the car!" Beth announced straining behind her to see if it was truly him.

"No way!" Kit shouted quickly unbuckling herself from her seat belt. She felt like it took forever to get out of the car. She was straining…straining to see.

_Please let it be him. _She thought desperately to herself. She stood reluctantly by the car…knowing that it could just be a random person out running; she didn't want to make a fool of herself after all! She held her hand up shielding her eyes from the sun. Then she heard it.

"Kit!" He was shouting her name at the top of his lungs.

She screamed and lost all thought of how she appeared… she started to run laughing happily.

"Kim!" She shouted.

They slowed as they reached each other. Kit had tears running freely down her face.

"I don't want you to go!... I need you to stay. I'm sorry… if I'm being totally selfish but I can't… imagine what I would do… if you left! …I love you Kit!" He panted, holding his side with one hand and holding her hand with his other.

Suddenly there he was standing right in front of her offering to be hers and all she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and tell him she wasn't going anywhere.

"I thought you weren't going to stop me," she cried.

"Not stop you! Don't be silly Miss Hunter…" but he was cut short as Kit threw her arms around him and pulled him in a loving embrace.

"I love you!" she whispered.

Kim picked her up in his arms and swung her round making her scream with happiness. All she could do was laugh… she had never been as happy as she was right then in that moment.

"Ahh I feel like I could scream!" Kim announced loving the feel of her in his arms.

She laughed as he shouted at the top of his lungs "I love Kit hunter!"

Beth pulled up in the car.

"Well, I'm guessing where off back to the house?" she asked smiling

"Erm, you go mum. We'll walk!" Kit smiled her arms wrapped tightly around Kim's waist.

**Ok that's it for now! Until next time….**

**Lots of love**

**Rachel**

**xxxxxx**

**You'll nerve walk alone**

**L.F.C**

**(Champions League WINNERS!)**


	14. happy endings

**Hey chaps! SOOOOOO sorry it's been soo long! I'm not going to bore you with excuses instead I'm just going to say…SORRY! Anyway last chapter! Kind of upset cos this has been an excellent story to write and all of your reviews have made it worth every minute!**

**To Gypsy Nash, Smilinstar, Amber, Laura and Catchstar, DaniSutherland and hafan…**

**Thank you, guys sooo much for all your reviews every one made me smile and want to write the next chapter even quicker. I hope you enjoyed the story lots. You're all great!**

**And to anyone else who reviewed along the way, thank you and sorry for missing you out.**

**Well happy reading …for the last time: (**

He felt so happy walking with her, his arm seemed to fit perfectly around her. He sighed thinking how close he had come to loosing her.

"Where you really going to go?" He asked her looking deeply into her green eyes.

"Well, I didn't want to but… you took your time!" She laughed placing kisses on his hand.

"Yeah! Sorry about that!" They laughed as they walked along, neither of them minding how bad the other looked. Kim sweating from running so far and Kit's eyes all red and puffy from crying.

"I'm soo happy that you came. But you know what this means now don't you! You're stuck with me." She laughed.

"Ah well, good job I'm not complaining isn't it!"

As they approached the door to the house Kim turned to look at the beautiful girl standing beside him.

"I love you Kit, you almost leaving made me realise… I never want to be without you ever again." He bent down and placed a kiss on her lips, loving everything about her.

"Well that's good, because I love you sooo much. Now are you ready to brave the family!"

"The Hunter's? Ah there not so bad… you ready to brave my dad!" He asked playfully.

"Oh I think we might have to wait a while for that!" She laughed.

He grabbed her hand kissing it tenderly and together they walked in.

**well it's finished! thanks soo much for reviewing again.**

**Lots of love**

**Rachel**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**you'll never walk alone**

**l.f.c**

**(Champions of Europe)**


End file.
